


Loki and Brianna

by LokisLostLove (LadyGrayse)



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LokisLostLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki kidnaps Bruce's sister (by mistake).  Then he decides to keep her.  Thor, Tony and Bruce visit Asgard to find her.  Odin awakes and yells at everybody (including Fury).  Brianna has to choose:  her lover or her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accidental Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First time writing this stuff (smut). Anyway, hope you enjoy. It's vaguely based on a dream I had once.
> 
> Note: Marvel owns the copyright to the Avengers characters. I'm just borrowing them for this.
> 
> Also, more chapters to follow (as I get them completed). I'm also writing two novels (non-Loki) too, so I write this when I can.

“Tony!” I called over my suit's comlink. “But what if I fall?” I was aiming my hands down, trying to stabilize my flight, the blue & silver of my suit glinting in the sunlight from where I hovered halfway up the skyscraper.

“Don't worry!” Tony Stark called back. “I'll be right here to catch you!” He hovered effortlessly about 20 feet away from me in his suit of red & gold.

“Okay.....I'll take you word for it! But if I fall, Bruce is gonna be royally pissed with you!” I called to him, laughing.

Laughter came over the comlink from Tony, “Yeah! And we definitely don't want Bruce pissed!”

  
Bruce, of course, was Bruce Banner – scientist, genius, apt to turn into a big green rage monster when angry, and my brother. I had come to visit him in New York at the Avengers tower and wound up staying. While I wasn't one of the Avengers officially, Tony had taken a liking to me and had invited me to stay in New York and work with him and Bruce on various projects. He even gave me my own apartment in the tower. It was the most time I had spent with my brother since grade school.

As a “thank you” for helping Tony with a couple of engineering problems (since that was my specialty), he offered to build me my very own “Iron Man” (or, as he put it “Iron Maiden”) suit. Mine was almost identical to Tony's, but I didn't have quite as much firepower as his (don't really think I'll need it). Where his was red, mine was silver and blue replaced his gold on mine.

Nick Fury, the bombastic director of SHIELD, was not amused. (“What do you mean, you built her her own fucking suit?? Have you lost your motherfucking mind, Stark? One of you flying around is bad enough! Damn, I don't wanna have to track two of you!” Tony's reply? “Nick, if I wanna spend my money building another suit, I'm going to and there's really nothing you can do to stop me!”)

  
In the end, I got my own suit and tried to stay out of Fury's line of sight as much as possible. And Tony, to pretty much everyone's surprise, took it upon himself to personally teach me how to fly. Even Jarvis seemed surprised. Didn't take me long to figure it all out and I began to fly on my own.

One beautiful sunny afternoon, Tony asked me to fly with him. It was about to be Steve's (Rogers) birthday and Tony wanted to hang a birthday banner across the tower to surprise him. He held one end and I the other.

I had just finished attaching my end of the banner to the building when I felt two strong hands grasp me from behind.

Startled, I shouted “Tony! You're not funny! Now let me go!”

When I didn't get a response, I tried to twist to see who had me. All I got was a flash of black and....was that emerald green?.....when the two strong arms attached to those hands wrapped around my waist and held me tight.

Next thing I knew, we were somewhere I'd never been before and I felt quite sick to my stomach. Jarvis wouldn't respond to my command to open the mask, so I had to do that manually before I threw up in my suit. As I stood there with my hands on my knees bent over, a rather cold haughty voice said, “You're not Stark! Who are you?!? And why are you in his suit? Well??? Answer me!”

Taking another deep breath to try & steady my nerves, I finally looked up into a pair of piercing green eyes. “This is my suit. And my name is Brianna. Brianna Banner. Who are you and why did you bring me here? Wherever 'here' is.” He wasn't the only one who could use a cold nasty tone.

“Eheheheh.....” came a low chuckle. “I am Loki and we are in Asgard. As to why, I thought you were Stark and I have need to speak to him.”

“Loki? As in Thor's brother? Aren't you supposed to be dead?” I finally straightened up to look at him properly. Even in my suit, I only came up to his shoulders.

Another low chuckle. “Does Thor still call me 'brother'? And I can assure you I'm very much alive. Alive enough to sit on the throne while the Allfather sleeps and Thor plays on Midgard.”

So this was Loki, Thor's brother and the God of Mischief. And apparently the King of Asgard.

“Yes, Thor still refers to you as his brother. Where are we again? If you don't mind my asking?” I finally braved taking a look around. We were in a large chamber of some sort. The walls were covered with tapestries over what looked like stone walls. There was a table with a couple of chairs in front of a window, double doors led out onto a balcony, another couple of doors led to who knows where, and a large canopy bed was along one wall.

“Well, that's touching.” Loki replied, dripping with sarcasm. “And to be a bit more precise, we are in my chambers here in the palace.”

“Why would you bring me here? Or, I suppose I should be asking, why would you bring Tony here?” I stood with my hands on my hips.

Rather impatiently he replied, “I wanted to ask Stark about something..... But you might be even more fun.” He gave me an evil smirk.

Deciding now might be a good time to put some space between us, I took a chance and walked back a few steps. He was eyeing me like a drowning man eyes a float. Before I could get even a few feet away, he caught up to me easily and grabbed me by the waist.

“Please let me go.” I began to beg. “I really don't want to hurt you.”

“You hurt me?” He sounded amused and gave a chuckle. “I doubt very much you can hurt me.”

'Stay calm, Bree! Stay calm. You can do this.' I thought to myself. Outwardly I said, “Yes, I could very much hurt you. If I get frightened or angry or lose control.....”

Loki interrupted me, “You'll what? Do like Bruce and turn into a monster?”

“Yes.” I whispered, halfway afraid of what he might do to me. Was a stay in Asgard's dungeons in my near future? I wondered.

“Hmm.....” He sounded intrigued. “So you can change, just like Bruce, huh? Well, I'll just have to make sure you don't!” I saw him wave his hands and mutter a few words under his breath. Something like a cold breeze washed over me as Loki stood there looking at me.

“What did you do?” I asked, hesitantly.

He chuckled again. “Just cast a spell to keep you from changing while you're here.”

He looked down at me again. “Now, just what am I going to do with you? Let me think.” He stood with his finger on his lip for a moment or two. “I know! You shall stay here, in my bedchamber for the time being. You might as well remove your suit. It won't function here, not without Jarvis.”

“But....but.....you're keeping me here? For how long? Am I your prisoner?”

He gave me a predatory look. “Yes, dear Bree, I'm keeping you here. As for how long, until I tire of you. So yes, I suppose that does make you my prisoner. Although you're quite free to roam around the palace, you won't be going back to Midgard anytime soon. Make yourself comfortable. I'll see to it that suitable clothes are brought, unless you plan to keep your suit on?”

Shaking my head, I went to sit on one of the chairs and began removing my suit. No sense in wearing it when it didn't work, although it did offer me some protection as body armor. I decided I might as well be comfortable. When I got the last piece of armor off, I took the discarded suit and placed the pieces over in one corner.

Straightening back up, I couldn't help but notice Loki watching me. Then it dawned on me: since I had removed the suit, I was left with nothing much on save for my leggings and a tank-top which I wore to keep the suit from chafing.

Loki came and walked very slowly around me, eyeing me hungrily.

Somewhat anxiously I asked, “What are you looking at?”

He came back around to face me and slowly trailed one hand down my cheek and along my jaw, his index finger trailing across my bottom lip. Nervously I swallowed, unsure of what he was planning. He came me an enigmatic smile, then turned and left without saying a word. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I collapsed back into the chair and hung my head in my hands. 'Well, Bree, this is one helluva mess you've gotten into.'


	2. The Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna tries to sleep. Loki comes to visit.

As I sat there, pondering over what had happened and what might happen, there came a knock on the door. 'Well, it can't be Loki – I don't think he'd bother to knock first.'

“Come in.” I called and waited to see who would enter.

It was two of the guards.

“The King sent this for you. He thought you might be hungry or thirsty.” The guard set the large tray he was carrying on the table. It was covered in all manner of fruits, along with a decanter and a glass.

The other guard spoke up then. “He sent these for you to wear as your current attire is most inappropriate.”

“Ummm....thank you?” I managed to stammer out.

“He also said to tell you that you will dine with him this evening. You may wish to bathe before hand.” said the first guard.

“Okay....do you mind telling me where I might find the bathroom?” I was more confused than ever.

“Come with me!” commanded the second guard, making his way out of the chamber and into the hall.

The first guard indicated that I should follow so I did. The second guard was already opening the door to another chamber in the hall.

“The bathroom is in here. All you need do is wave your hands under the taps and they will come on. The tub will fill by itself, and drain as well, when you are finished.” explained the guard.

“Thank you. I think I can manage now.” I said, taking only a quick look around the room. “If I might ask, when will dinner be? If there's time, I think I may try to nap first.”

“You should have plenty of time as dinner won't be for several hours yet. I can have one of the pages wake you in a couple of hours.” The guards looked at me expectantly.

“That would be nice. Thanks....again.” I nodded my head as I turned to go back into Loki's chamber.

Pulling the door shut behind me, I walked over to the table and surveyed the fruit. Choosing one, I sat and ate. Curious as to what was in the decanter and, I must confess, a little thirsty, I poured some into the glass. 'Wine!' I thought, 'and good wine at that!' Deciding I might as well enjoy the alcohol, I poured a proper glass and drank half of it in one gulp. (Been around Tony too much – I used to take my time sipping the stuff, but Tony had challenged me to a shot-drinking contest one time and well, let's just say I got used to downing the stuff quickly.) After eating another piece of fruit and drinking the rest of the wine in my glass, I poured another one and walked over to the bed.

Setting the glass on the side table, I stretched out on one side of the large bed to see if I could possibly sleep. It was peaceful and quiet and I soon drifted off.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I felt the bed dip behind me. Sometime during my nap I had rolled over into the middle of the bed. Afraid to move, much less breathe, I lay there with my eyes shut, praying that whoever it was would leave. They didn't. Instead, I heard a low chuckle ('Loki!') and felt him scoot closer behind me. I felt one hand slip under my waist and the other hand lightly slid down my shoulder to my hip, where he lightly grasped me and pulled me back to him.

His lips right beside my ear, he whispered tauntingly, “Brianna, I know you're not asleep. I heard your breath hitch when I sat on my bed.”

Blinking back sudden tears, I whispered, “What do you want, Loki?” and held my breath to wait for his answer.

The hand that had grasped my hip moved back up to pull the hair off my neck and shoulder. His lips lightly brushed the back of my neck before he breathed out one word: “You.”

Dare I ask the one question that might give me some explanation? “Why me?”

Another chuckle, longer this time. “Because Stark seems to think you belong to him. And because you're Bruce's sister. And because it will piss Thor off no end!” His free hand had come to gently stroke my stomach. Then I felt his hand slip under my tank, coming up to rub my nipples.

“But I'm not Tony's!” I protested. “We're friends, that's all. Pepper is his girlfriend, not me!” I finally rolled over onto my back to look at him. “And I'm pretty sure I'm nothing to Thor.”

His green, green eyes held my gaze. “Tony holds you in high regard, besides wanting to fuck you, Pepper or no Pepper. As does Thor, only he doesn't want to bed you, only protect you. Those are reasons enough for me.”

That explained so much! The way Tony acted around me – could he possibly have been flirting with me, in front of Pepper?!? Was that the real reason he built my suit and insisted on teaching me to fly? Damn!

Watching me lay there, with my mouth open in surprise, was apparently more than Loki could take. Before I could stop him, his lips were upon mine, his tongue teasing my own, his hands holding me still so I couldn't move.

Perhaps he used magic on me or perhaps my subconscious knew I wouldn't change & I could allow myself to feel – I don't know – but I felt myself responding to his kiss, my body moving against his. My hands came and caressed his face before moving up to grasp his head and crush his lips to mine.

“Loki...” I breathed into his mouth.

He pulled back just long enough to say “What, Brianna? Tell me what you want.” Watching me closely.

As I looked from his lips up to his eyes, I noticed they had changed color, darkening. “You, Loki. I want you.”

With a wave of his hand, we were naked upon his bed.

“Take me, Loki. Take me hard and deep.” I said, my voice breaking, my body arching up into his, my hands running down his body to grasp his hips, pulling his body to mine.  It had been much too long since I had felt the touch of anyone like this.  Since I had discovered that I could also "hulk out" as Bruce put it, sex had been out of the question.

“No.” He leaned back, watching me, watching the want in my eyes, on my face.

“Please?” I begged him, leaning up to kiss him every where I could reach.

“No.” He said again, shaking his head emphatically. “I shall take you, Brianna, but not hard and deep. I don't think you're ready for that just yet. For now, I shall take you softly, gently. Only after I think you're ready will I take you hard, and long, and deep.”

Reaching down, he took my hands in his, pulling my arms up over my head. Holding them there easily with one hand, he used the other to gently caress my body. I shut my eyes and gave into the sensation of his fingers touching me everywhere he could reach as my breathing became shallow and rapid. Soon his lips joined his hands, bestowing upon me gentle kisses first on my lips then my jaw, then my neck.

Using another spell to hold my hands in place above my head, he gently moved from my neck down to my breasts, caressing one with one hand while he teased the other with his mouth. I couldn't stop the soft moans that came from me at that heavenly, heavenly sensation.

As he caressed his way from my breasts and down my stomach, I opened my legs to him. I couldn't stop myself from arching up into his touch when his hand found my folds and he gently touched my clit.

“Loki, please.....” I whispered, not sure by this point what exactly it was I was asking for.

“Shh, pet......I have you......” He gently whispered against my skin.

Locking his eyes with mine, he slowly inserted first one, then another finger into my now wet folds and began to softly stroke me, his thumb rubbing my clit. It didn't take much before my hips were rolling up to meet his fingers, slowly as first but then more quickly as I felt an orgasm building. Finally I could take no more and came undone, moaning his name as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washed over me.

As I lay there with my eyes closed, exhausted, I felt him pull his fingers out. And rather than leaving the bed, as I expected him to do, he stretched back out beside me and pulled me to him so my head rested on his chest. Reaching down, he pulled the covers up over us. Then he held me in his arms, whispering “rest, Brianna, rest now.” Closing my eyes, I drifted back off to sleep.

 

 


	3. Shower Fun ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna tries to shower, Loki is being, well, Loki. Minor smut, mostly fun.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the chamber door. Loki was gone; I don't know when he left me, but I vaguely remember him kissing my shoulder. Groggily I answered the knock with a sleepy “Come in.”

A young page stuck his head in. “I was asked to wake you, ma'am. The king said to tell you he would be here within the hour to dine with you.”

I smiled at the young lad, “Thank you. Guess I'd better get up and dress then.”

When he didn't immediately leave, I asked hesitantly “Is there anything else?”

“Well, yes, ma'am. He said for you to wear the green dress tonight.” as he pointed towards the wardrobe along a wall.

“As he commands, so shall I do. Thank you.” I made no move from the bed, seeing as how I was still nude.

The page nodded and left the chamber.

Deciding I probably wouldn't be disturbed again unless it was Loki, I got up and stretched then walked naked over to the wardrobe. Pulling it open, I discovered a beautiful gown of green shot thru with gold embroidery and a pair of satin slippers to match.

Turning back around and thinking I'd just put my panties and tank back on for the trip to the bathroom, I instead found a plush black robe draped across the foot of the bed. It was a little on the long side, but I wrapped it around me anyway and proceeded out down the hall to bathe.

Padding into the bathroom, I hung the robe on a hook by the door. Taking a towel and washcloth from the shelves, I made my way over to the deep tub which looked more like a small pool than anything else. Remembering what the guards had said about how it all worked, I waved my hands under the taps to get the water flowing. 

As I stood in the middle of the tub, waiting for it to fill, I was a bit startled when water also started pouring down on me from above. Looking up, I discovered the large showerheads in the ceiling. It was like standing under a warm rain shower and a sheer delight.

Deciding that showering would be quicker than soaking in the tub (and still being a little sleepy), I walked to one side where I found soap and shampoo. Taking both with me, I walked back into the shower unaware that anyone else had entered the bathroom. 

As I tilted my head back to rinse my hair and keep the shampoo out of my eyes, I felt two hands grasp either side of my head. Unable to shake my head free of their grip, I finally opened my eyes to see a nude Loki grinning down at my upturned face.

“Don't scare me like that!” I spat at him, although secretly pleased to note that I hadn't hulked out.

He gave a laugh. “Just thought I'd help you wash.” he said, bending down to claim my lips. “Umm...your hair smells nice, like sandalwood.” He smelled it again. “Oh, Thor's not going to be pleased – that's his shampoo you're using.” He gave a delighted chuckle.

“Well, I didn't know it was his. It was over there and I like the smell. Besides, he'll get over it.” I finished rinsing out my hair. “Now, if you'll kindly hand me the washcloth, I'll finish bathing.”

“No.” Loki shook his head, watching to see my reaction.

Exasperated, I asked “What do you mean, 'no'? Hand me my washcloth, Loki.”

Instead, he rubbed soap into it and said, “Turn around so I can wash your back.”

“Fine!” I replied, turning my back to him. “But I'm washing the rest of me.”

“Maybe you will and maybe you won't.” He said, popping my bare ass lightly before lathering up my back. I gave him a dirty look over my shoulder. He just chuckled, enjoying my discomfort. He then proceeded to wash my shoulders as well as the rest of my backside. “All done. Turn around and rinse.”

After rinsing my back, I held out my hand. “Okay, you got to wash my back. Now give me the washcloth so I can do the rest.”

“Nope.” came his petulant reply, a smirk on his face. “I've decided I want to wash your frontside, too.”

“Loki, dammit, give me my washcloth back! I'm not a kid that has to be bathed!”

“Oh, I'm well aware of that. Which is precisely why I want to.” His voice had a dark undertone.

Figuring I was losing the argument, I just gave up. “Fine! Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and wash me!”

As he started washing my arms, I couldn't resist teasing him. “You do know that turnabout is fair play, don't you?”

Sparing a glance down at my face and noticing the smirk, he warily asked, “And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“What it means, dear Loki,” I chuckled evilly, “is that I get to wash you in return.”

“That so?” Loki quirked an eyebrow, glancing at my face to see if I meant it, his hands gently, threateningly washing my neck.

“Um-hmm...sure does!” I tried to control the beating of my heart and not show how nervous his hands around my neck were making me. “So enjoy yourself for now, because it's mine turn next.”

He gave my neck a gentle, warning squeeze before moving down to my chest. “Oh, I intend to thoroughly enjoy myself. Whether you will remains to be seen.”

Before I could retort, his hands were upon my breasts, squeezing them hard and making me gasp. He let out an evil, low chuckle before releasing them and gently washing them. As I stood there trying to catch my breath, he moved on to wash my stomach and my hips. Then he knelt in front of me, looking up at me expectantly.

“Spread your legs, Brianna.” He said, placing those long fingers on the insides of my thighs and forcing them apart.

His touch between my legs was gentle, easy, as if he were afraid of hurting me.

“Loki, don't...” I managed to get out.

Glancing at my face, a speculative look in his eyes, he asked “Don't what, Brianna? Touch you here?” as his forefinger flicked my clit. I couldn't stop the expletive that left my mouth.

“Fuck, Loki! Stop teasing me!” my voice ragged.

“Oh, but I am enjoying my little game.” He said, proceeding to rub me with two fingers now.

“Loki, darling, we have a saying on Midgard. 'Payback's a bitch.'” I said, grabbing his hair and tugging his head back so he was looking at me. “Teasing me will NOT end well for you, that much I promise!”

He just howled with laughter at my statement. “Oh, but I do like the sound of that!” He hummed (sounding happy with himself), as he moved on to wash my legs.

“There now, all done! Rinse off, Brianna!” He stood back and surveyed his work.

After I rinsed, I held out my hand. “Gimme the washcloth, Loki. It's my turn now.”

“Sorry, darling, but you'll have to wait.” He gave me a grin.

“What do you mean, I'll have to wait?” I crossed my arms and glared at him.

“Our guests are waiting for us in the banquet hall. Time to get dressed and for you to meet the people of Asgard.” He turned to get a towel to dry himself off.

“You bastard!” I couldn't help laughing. Walking out of the shower, I went to retrieve my own towel. Drying off, I used the towel to wrap my hair up. Then walking over to the hook where I had hung the black robe, I heard him say behind me, “Hey, that's MY robe.”

Sparing him a glance as I wrapped it around my body, I retorted, “Not anymore it isn't.” Before he could do anything, I glided out the door and back to his room.


	4. Meeting Sif and Fandral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Brianna to a banquet, where she meets Sif and Fandral. Loki gets just a little jealous of Fandral's attention.

Strolling back into Loki's quarters, I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out the green gown and slippers. Dropping the robe on the bed, I loosened the towel that held up my hair and toweled it dry. I heard Loki enter behind me a few seconds later, not much caring that I didn't have a stitch on in front of him – he'd already seen me nude (twice) so I figured another time wouldn't matter one way or another.

As I stood there drying off, I heard him walk up behind me. A moment later, and he had pulled my hair out of the way to nuzzle my neck as his hands gently caressed my waist.

“Do you like the gown? I think you'll look beautiful in that green.” he asked, still kissing my neck.

“Yes, it's very lovely! I must admit, I'm not used to wearing such beautiful things. I usually just go around in sweats and tees....for obvious reasons.” I replied, reaching up and back to ruffle his hair with my hands.

“Good! I'm glad.” He stood back from me. “Leave your hair down tonight, please. It is most pleasing to me that way.”

A wave of his hands and he was dressed, but not in his usual leather. He was dressed as....Odin!

He gave a low chuckle at the look of surprise on my face.

“Oh, and another thing. You may NOT address me as 'Loki' while we are not in here. You may address me as your king. If you do not, well, the punishment will be quite severe. Do you understand?” He asked, his hands on his hips waiting for my reply.

“As you wish....sire. I'm not sure what sort of punishment I'd get for disobeying and I'm not sure I want to find out. Ergo, I shall do as you say.” I gave him a sober look as I pulled on the dress and slippers. “I'm ready, I think.”

He surveyed me from top to bottom. “Just one more thing.” He waved his hands and a gold necklace appeared in his hands. He walked over and placed it around my neck. “Perfect!”

Placing my hand in the crook of his arm, Loki said, “Shall we?”

As I nodded and smiled up at him, we left his chambers.

 

The guards stood at attention as we entered the massive banquet hall. There were Asgardians everywhere, in formal dress (although I'm starting to suspect that's just the way they dress normally).

As Loki and I strode through the tables, my hand still tucked into the corner of his elbow, everyone stopped and stared, the hall growing quiet. There were only two chairs left free – two very large, very gold ones in the middle of the head table. And Loki was leading me straight to them.

Loki looked neither left nor right as we made our way to the table. I, however, couldn't resist looking around. There was a very large Asgardian with a long beard who looked at me curiously as we passed. There was also a lady Asgardian with long brown hair, dressed in what looked like armor, who glared at the pair of us, her eyes narrowed, her mouth a hard, grim line. And finally there was a blonde fellow, openly grinning in my direction – he nodded in greeting as we walked by, only to be elbowed hard by the lady Asgardian.

The guards hurried to pull the golden chairs back for us. Before taking his seat, Loki addressed the assembly. When he spoke, he sounded like Odin.

“This is the Lady Brianna, of Midgard. She is one of Thor's friends and shall be visiting Asgard for some time. I ask that all of you make her welcome.”

I could only stand there self-conscious of all the eyes looking my way. From the blonde one, I heard a cheery “Welcome, Lady Brianna!” while the big one smiled and nodded my way. The lady, though, scowled.

Turning to me finally, Loki/Odin gestured. “Come, Brianna, sit!”

As I went to sit, the guard helped push my chair up to the table. Then Loki/Odin himself poured wine into the goblet at my place. “I think you might like this!” he exclaimed, handing the cup to me.

I took a small sip and nodded my approval at him. “It is quite good.....sire” I caught myself right before “Loki” slipped out, him staring in my eyes and giving me a barely perceptible nod at my remembering to not use his name.

“I'm glad you like it! Come, eat! You must keep your strength up, you know!” He gave me a wicked smirk at that.

“Yes, sire. I know.” I only looked up at him, a gentle smile on my lips. Had we been in private, I'd have returned that evil smirk and more. Here, in public, I couldn't and wouldn't. I filled my plate with all manner of foods, but only a little bit of each. Some looked similar to dishes I had eaten back home, some I'd never seen before, but they were all delicious. We sat, eating and talking, for what seemed like hours.

Finally the servers cleared away all of the savory dishes and brought out sweets and fruits for dessert. As I sat there contemplating which to choose from, Loki/Odin heaped my plate with fruits and pastries.

“I think you might like these. The apples are especially good.” Loki/Odin chuckled as I took a small bite of one, savoring the taste. “Idunn grows them just for us.” I feel somewhat odd, but in a pleasant way, after eating the first bite and politely as possible proceeded to finish off the apple, Loki smiling in approval as I did.

We both looked up as a figure approached our table. It was the lady in the armor.

“I'm sorry, sire! But I really must protest!” She glared at the pair of us.

“Oh, Lady Sif?” Loki's voice was as smooth as velvet, an undercurrent of subtle warning in it. “And what, pray tell, are you protesting?”

“Her!” She spat the word out like an epithet, pointing at me.

Loki/Odin didn't reply, merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“It's bad enough that she wears Queen Frigga's colors and sits in the chair of our late queen, not to mention she wears _your_ late son's collar around her neck, but for you to permit her, a mortal” she snapped, “to eat of Idunn's apples? It is an outrage!!” She was so angry, her entire body shook with emotion.

In that maddening calm, soothing voice of his, Loki/Odin replied. “Lady Sif, I am the Ruler of the Nine Realms! I gave her the gown as well as Loki's collar to wear as they suit her. As for where she sits, she sits in the place of honor, by my side. And I shall give one of Idunn's apples to whomever I damned well please. I suggest you remember to whom you speak!”

Clearly not appeased by his response and angered by the rebuke, but remembering her place, Lady Sif could only look down at her feet and respond, “Yes, my lord. I apologize, sire.” even though one could tell she really wasn't sorry for her words.

From a nearby table, someone tried hard to suppress a snicker, but couldn't. When I chanced to look that way, I could see the blonde fellow hiding the lower part of his face with his hands and not looking in our direction.

“Now, go! Leave us!” Loki/Odin commanded. As she strode away, murmuring began in the banquet hall.

Beginning to feel somewhat embarrassed by the attention, I turned to Loki.

“May I be excused, sire?” I asked nervously.

Looking at my face closely, concern etched upon his own, Loki asked, “Are you alright, Lady Brianna? You look quite pale all of a sudden.”

“I just need to get some air, sire.” I replied, looking up at him. “I feel rather warm all of a sudden.”

He nodded, “Of course, Brianna. There is a lovely little garden through those doors.” he nodded with his head, “You may have one of the guards escort you to your chambers when you are ready to return.”

“Thank you, my king!” I bowed to him as I stood. I walked quickly across the floor of the banquet hall to the doors he had indicated, unaware that I was being followed.

I had walked out into the middle of the garden, admiring the view of the heavens and getting my nerves back under control, when I became aware of another's presence. Turning with a start, my hand over my heart, I recognized the blonde fellow from the banquet.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” the handsome, slender man said, extending his hand. “I'm Fandral and a friend of Thor's.”

“It's nice to meet you! I'm Brianna Banner.” I replied, extending my own hand.

Instead of shaking it, Fandral brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Brianna!”

'Are all of the Asgardian males as gallant? He's the second one, behind Loki, to kiss my hand as the gentlemen used to do.' I thought to myself, looking into his merry blue eyes.

Feeling the need to break the sudden awkward silence, I spoke softly. “I'm sorry for all the commotion in there. I wasn't aware of any of it...”

Fandral laughed. “Oh, don't worry about it! And certainly don't worry about Lady Sif! She tends to get her knickers in a wad about the silliest things. Odin, as our king, does what he pleases without much regard to how it might appear to the rest of us. And as his subjects, it's not our place to question.”

It was my turn to laugh. “Odin sounds a lot like his son!”

“What do you mean?” Fandral looked at me quizzically.

Quickly realizing my slip, I replied (as smoothly as I could), “Well, Thor told me that Loki was the same way – 'I do as I please!' Sounds like Odin is the same in that regard.”

“That's true!” he agreed, then decided to change the subject. “So, you're one of Thor's friends from Midgard.” The tone in his voice suggested that he meant more than just a friend-friend.

“Yes, I am, but not in the way I think you mean. He's very much wrapped up in Jane. I met Thor through my brother Bruce, just like I met Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. I live in the same building, Stark Tower, as them.” I had walked over and propped on a railing.

A sudden thought hit him. “Wait, Bruce Banner is your brother?”

I nodded. “Yes, he is.”

He continued, “The same Bruce Banner who, according to Thor, changed into this big, green creature and beat the crap out of Loki?”

“Yep, that's the one. I can do that, too, just...well, not here. Odin's magic prevents that from happening.” I gave a chuckle.

“Wow! I'm impressed.” He regarded me in a new light. “Speaking of things, how _DID_ you come to be here in Asgard?”

I shook my head. “I'm not entirely sure. I was in my flight suit, helping Tony hang a sign on the tower one minute, and here in Asgard the next. No clue as to how. And also no idea when I'll get to go back to Midgard either. I suppose whenever Odin decides to let me leave.” I sighed.

It was just then that one of the guards approached us, interrupting our conversation. “Lady Brianna, the Allfather requests your presence.”

Fandral let out a sigh, “Well, it was nice to meet you, Lady Brianna! Perhaps we'll meet again.” He kissed the back of my hand in farewell.

“It was nice to meet you as well, Fandral! Good night!” I said.

Then retrieving my hand, I turned and followed the guard back into the banquet hall. Loki/Odin was nowhere to be seen. Sensing my confusion, the guard turned to me. “Allfather requests that you return to your quarters. If you'll follow me, I shall take you there.”

Without waiting to see if I did or not, the guard strode off through the hall. I had to hurry to keep up with him. After several twists and turns, we arrived back at Loki's quarters. Pushing the door open, the guard stood back and motioned for me to enter. I walked into the room, halfway expecting to see Loki/Odin sitting at the small table. Instead, I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the guard had followed me inside and was now slamming the doors shut.

Becoming uneasy at the guard's behavior, I looked around for something to defend myself with when I realized the guard had started to change. It was Loki and he was furious!

He stood there, his back to the door, his hands on his hips, anger radiating in waves off him. “Well?” he spat, “Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Fandral out in the garden?”

Taken aback at his anger and his jealousy, I stood there with my mouth open.

“Tell me, Brianna!” he demanded.

Seeing him standing there, his lips turned down and pouty, I couldn't help but giggle at him, even though I tried very hard not to. “Is this jealousy I sense from you, Loki?”

I cocked my head to one side and peered up at him. “You've really nothing to be jealous of. Fandral was just curious about me and how I knew Thor.”

I turned and walked over to sit on the bed and remove the slippers. “Besides, he's a lot friendlier than Lady Sif! I think I might like him, if I get to know him better.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at my statement. “If I have anything to say about it, and I do have a LOT to say about it, you shall NOT get to know him any better! I won't share you, Brianna! Not with Stark, and certainly not with Fandral! I know him all too well!”

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. “What do you mean, you won't share me with Tony? We've only just met.....” my voice trailed off as I thought of something. “You knew! You rotten sonofabitch! You knew that was me in that suit and not Tony! You meant to snatch me, so you did! How long, Loki? How long have you spied on me?”

“Long enough!” he spat back. “Long enough to watch you learn to fly! To realize mine weren't the only eyes on you, contemplating doing less than honorable things to you! Oh yes, dear Brianna, Stark wasn't the only one watching you with hungry eyes, and neither was I. Do you think Thor being involved with Jane would stop him from fucking you, given half a chance? I just got to you first!”

As I sat there, gaping up at him, he hissed “Get undressed NOW!” as he stalked over to the bed and towered over me.

That bossy tone brought out the stubborn in me and I looked up at him, shaking my head, “No! I won't!” He wasn't the only one who had a temper. And since I knew I wouldn't change, I felt free to vent.

“Brianna...” he warned, his arms crossed as he looked down at me.

I just shook my head and said “No.”

“Very well then. We'll do it my way!” he snarled.

With a wave of his hands, the slippers, dress, and collar all vanished, leaving me feeling quite exposed in my nudity. I scrambled backwards across the bed, trying to put some space between me and him. It was no use. He leaned across the bed and snagged me by the ankle, dragging me back to him. With another wave of one hand, the doors and windows all closed and locked.

“You've nowhere to run, Brianna, no where to hide.” He gave an evil chuckle. “You begged me earlier to take you hard and deep. I think perhaps I'll grant you that.”

“Loki, you're starting to scare me.” I said, breathing hard, staring up at him.

“Good! That's what I wanted to do!” One last wave and his clothing, too, had vanished. He still had hold of my ankle; now he reached down and grabbed my other one, dragging my ankles up around his waist.

I tried not to stare at his cock, but failed miserably. The anger and jealousy had made him rock hard. From some perverted corner of my brain came the thought, 'yummm...that's about to be plunged into me.....can't wait to feel it.....' along with the realization that I was dripping wet.

As he leaned over me, guiding his cock to my entrance with one hand, he grabbed my wrists with the other.

“Look at me!” he snarled. “I want to watch your eyes as I fuck you raw!”

I could only blink up at him, my mouth open in anticipation of what that massive member was about to do. He wasn't patient, not this time. Gone was the gentle lover of earlier this afternoon, the one who made me come undone with just his lips and fingers. The one who leaned over me now was feral, dominating. And I loved him for it.

I gave a loud gasp as he plunged into my depths, shutting my eyes and arching my back.

“EYES ON ME!” he barked, setting a vicious pace, snapping his hips forward into me only to draw back again before slamming into me.

As I managed to open my eyes again, panting up at him, I spread my legs open more and hooked my ankles across his back, inviting him to plunge even deeper into my core. Gathering my strength, I began to roll my hips as he snapped his forward, our hipbones hitting each other.

Gulping air, I began to feel the tightening in my body. As my orgasm approached, I could not – would not – stop from crying out, almost screaming out his name.

As I began to climax, he pulled completely out and watched me, his eyes dark and hooded, as I gushed, my body shaking from the tremors.

Pulling my legs from around his waist, he easily flipped me over onto my stomach and, grabbing my hips, rammed himself once again into my body. He bit my shoulder where it meets my neck as he leaned over me, pounding into me from behind, making me arch my back. As I did, he moved his left arm from my hip to around my waist, holding me close to his body. His right arm slid across my right breast, coming to clutch my left one so I couldn't move my upper body. Then I felt that left hand slide down across my stomach, that middle finger seeking and finding my clit and rubbing it insistently.

As I felt another orgasm hit me, I realized that he, too, was coming from the way he suddenly stiffened and cried out, spilling himself deep inside. Unable to stand anymore, he collapsed on top of me, pitching us both forward onto the bed. We stayed like that for some few minutes, riding out the last of our orgasms and trying to catch our breaths. Finally, I felt him pull gently out and roll off of me, only to curl up at my side. Exhausted, I lay on my stomach where I fell.

Physically exhausted, mentally wasted, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, not noticing when Loki conjured a blanket to cover us both up.

 


	5. Actions have consequences, don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not giving ya'll one......just go read.....

How long I slept, I do not know. Could have been minutes, hours, days. But when I woke, I realized I couldn't move my arms from over my head. Trying to twist around to see why, I also realized I couldn't move my legs very far. Craning my neck, I could just make out the manacles that held my wrists and the chain that attached them to the wall. Peering down, I could see that each of my ankles was also chained, but to separate bedposts. I also realized I was nude, covered only with a sheet.

'Well, shit! How long have I been like this? And I wonder how long he plans to keep me this way? He'll have to release me sometime or other.....I hope.....' I thought as I lay there and looked up at the ceiling of the canopied bed. 'I suppose I should just be glad I'm still in his quarters and not in a cell somewhere. Is all of this because Fandral followed me into the garden and we talked? Surely he can't be that jealous....'

Figuring there was nothing I could do, I closed my eyes and dozed. I started awake a bit later, the sound of someone trying to be very quiet in the room, disturbing my nap.

Opening my eyes and turning my head toward the sound, I saw a young woman setting a carafe on the side table. Seeing me watching her, she straightened up.

“Oh, I'm glad you're awake! My name is Freya. Odin Allfather asked me to bring you some wine to drink.” The young woman explained as she poured liquid into a goblet and brought it over to me.

“I see. It's nice to meet you, Freya. Did Odin, by any chance, say how long I am to remain like this?” I peered up at her.

“No, milady, I'm sorry but he didn't.” She held the goblet to my lips so I could drink. “I know he will be pleased that you are awake. You've been asleep since night before last.”

“That long? Two nights?” I lay there blinking up at her, wondering to myself just why had I slept that long, what had Loki done to me to make me sleep like that?

“Yes, milady.” she answered, placing the goblet back on the table by the carafe. “Is there anything I can get you while I'm here?”

I laughed. “The key to these maybe?” I held up my wrists.

“I'm sorry, but only the Allfather has the key to those. And before you ask, I really have no idea why he bound you. I'm afraid I'm not privy to that information.” She truly looked apologetic.

“Oh, it's alright. Perhaps he will tell me himself. Would you let him know that I'm awake and wish to speak with him?” I stretched my arms and legs as best I could, although the chains didn't give me much slack.

“Yes, Lady Brianna, I'll let him know. I'm sure he wishes to visit you.” Standing up, Freya gave a small bow before leaving the chamber.

Since I had nothing else to do, I lay back and contemplated the ceiling again. Feeling my eyes grow heavy – 'Did Loki put something in the wine? Wouldn't put it past him!' – I sighed and went back to sleep.

I dreamed, and this time I remembered my dreams. Awful dreams where I wasn't the normal me, but the other me. The me who destroyed and tried to hurt others. In one dream in particular, Loki was with the other me and we were making love. I remember coming in my dream, the most intense orgasm I had ever felt. When we finished, I felt exhausted but Loki was there and held me in his arms, a satisfied look on his face.

The next time I awoke, Loki was sitting on the bed by my side. It was night in Asgard. He was watching my face and gently stroking my arms. Seeing me open my eyes, he smiled down at me.

“Well, about time you woke up! How do you feel?” he asked, leaning down to capture my lips briefly with his own.

I regarded him sourly, giving him my best “eat shit and die” look. “Well, let's see....my arms hurt, my shoulders ache, my ass is sore, as are my wrists and ankles.....shall I continue?”

He only chuckled at my disomfort.

“Oh, and I'd like to know exactly what you put in that wine to make me sleep so much. And when are you planning to let me go?” I pursed my lips at him in aggravation.

“There was nothing put in the wine, although the wine might have boosted the effects of eating Idunn's apple at the banquet, which is what I planned, by the way. And I'm not sure letting you go is all that good of an idea.” He leaned up and began to rub my arms for me.

“What did that apple do? And what do you mean – letting me go isn't all that good of an idea?” I was getting more upset by the second.

“Idunn's apples are what allow us to live as long as we do and heal as quickly as we do, although I also use magic for healing. As for letting you go.....I've removed the spell that kept you from changing. I wanted to see for myself what you are like when you change.....”

“Wait a fucking minute!” I yelped, interrupting him. “You removed the spell so I can change? That explains those awful dreams I had.....only....they weren't dreams, were they?” I finished softly.

“Not entirely, no. But I kept you in here, so the only damage that was done was in here and well, I can heal easier than most.” He moved to my shoulders. “Oh, and since you ate one of Idunn's apples, you'll also be able to heal faster and live longer than most from Midgard.”

“Loki, if I can change, does that mean I'll have to remain chained up or will you send me back to Earth?” I looked up at him, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“No, you won't always have to be chained and no, I'm not sending you back. I told you I won't share you and I meant that. But I'd like to try to teach you how to better control....her. I'm going to remove the shackles now, but be warned, if you start to change, I WILL put them back on. I'd like to not use magic on you for now.”

As I nodded my understanding, he moved to my ankles and removed the restraints there, taking the time to rub each ankle and my calves as well. Satisfied that I had control of myself so far, he reached up and removed the shackles from my wrists as well.

“If you'll turn over, I'll rub your back.” he looked at me expectantly. As I rolled over, he continued, “I also offer my apologies for the bruises on your buttocks. I'm afraid those are my fault.”

“What bruises? I know my behind is sore, but I thought that was from me lying down so much.” I quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“Umm, not...exactly.”

I squeezed my eyes shut. “So we, or rather you and she, had sex, didn't you? I thought that was only a dream.”

“Umm....” he seemed embarrassed “yes, we did. And you – that is, she – initiated it, not me. For once, I am innocent.”

“I didn't hurt you, did I? There's a reason I haven't had sex before now....kinda hard to be with a guy when you're afraid you might kill him.”

He laughed. “No, you didn't hurt me. I'm a lot tougher than most of you Midgardians think, your brother notwithstanding.”

I smiled at his words. “I'm glad of that. I think. I remember parts of it. Mostly, I remember my orgasm, the strongest one I've ever felt in my life.”

Another thought crossed my mind. “Loki? What if I get pregnant? We've had an awful lot of sex and I'm not on birth control – haven't really needed to be, not with....well......you know.”

He chuckled. “I don't think we'll really have to worry about that. You're human and I'm Jotun, so I doubt seriously you'll get pregnant.”

I heaved a sigh. “I hope you're right.”

 


	6. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion......for now.......may have an epilogue coming..

It took two months, two very long months, for Loki to teach me how to control “her.” But Loki was patient. And I got used to the shackles eventually. I would liken it to breaking a wild horse.

He would deliberately provoke me, causing me to change into her. I'd beat the hell out of him, more often than not, then he'd shackle me again. About the only time I didn't go apeshit crazy was when we were in bed. Sex, as her, with him was fantastic. And intense...very intense. I don't know which of us enjoyed it more.

It was only in the last week or so that I could summon and control her without his help. I learned to control my breathing, thus my heart rate, and now could get angry and not change into her unless I wanted to. It was very freeing and a little scary.

Loki spent much of his time as Odin, sitting on the throne, and tending to Asgard and the nine realms. Nobody seemed the wiser, except possibly Lady Sif who I had decided distrusted everyone.

For whatever reason he bade me sit on his right where, I was informed, the late Lady Frigga had sat. It made me a little uncomfortable, but my presence seemed to make him happy so I sat.

 

\-----------------------------

There had been a commotion in one of the smaller halls that day, the day everything fell apart. Odin (Loki) was on the throne, as usual, when a guard came running into the hall and said Odin was needed to break up a fight.

“Stay here!” he commanded, smiling at me. “I shall return shortly.”

I stayed at my post, sitting in the chair to Odin's right, and not noticing the smirk on Lady Sif's face as Odin left with the guard.

Asgardians came and went from the hall and still he didn't return. I was beginning to worry that something had maybe happened to him when the doors at the far end of the hall swung open. It was Odin.

He strode down the hall towards the throne, calling out as he came, “Leave us! I shall speak with the lady alone!”

Hearing the angry tone in his voice, I wondered to myself, “What have I done? Nothing I can recall....perhaps 'she' did something?”

He even dismissed the guards that usually stood to either side of the throne. I stood as he approached, coming to meet him at the foot of the throne.

I opened my arms to hug him, smiling up at him. I knew something wasn't right when he merely crossed his arms, frowning down at me.

“Odin?” I asked, puzzled by his behavior. “Have I done something wrong?” I waited for his response, finally asking, “Loki? What is it?”

As he gave me a penetrating gaze, he finally asked, “Who, exactly, are you? And why do you sit by my throne?”

It was then that it occurred to me – this wasn't Loki.

Bowing my head as a sign of respect, I answered him. “My name is Brianna Banner, of Midgard, my lord. And you, I assume, are Odin Allfather. Might I ask what has happened to Loki?”

“Indeed, Lady Brianna, I am Odin, ruler of Asgard. As for Loki, he is in the dungeons where he belongs. And where you shall shortly be joining him!” he proclaimed in that haughty voice.

“And may I also ask why? Asgard needed a ruler and you were asleep, Thor has been on Midgard. Loki only stepped in because of this. And why am I joining him there? I've done nothing wrong. I was kidnapped and brought here by Loki.” I dared to speak to him without permission.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Odin answered me. “I wouldn't have been asleep if Loki hadn't put me there. Thor's being on Midgard, with Jane, is also Loki's doing as he sent him there by pretending to be me and giving him my blessing to leave.” Taking a breath, he continued, “You shall join him due to what you can become. I have summoned Thor back to Asgard to discuss what is to be done. Until then, you may keep Loki company in his cell.”

Aghast, I could only stammer out, “But Odin, I can control her now thanks to Loki. And I have given him my word that I shall not change, not here...”

“Silence! I cannot take that chance!” he nodded at the guards who had appeared once again. “You shall go with them and do as you are told!”

Before I could protest further, the guards had grabbed me and pulled me away, dragging me to the dungeons. They deactivated the forcefield just long enough to push me inside the same cell as Loki.

He caught me as I stumbled into the cell. “Brianna! Are you hurt?”

“Loki!” I cried, hugging him tight. “I'm fine! What about you? Are you hurt?”

“I shall live. I've been hurt worse. And it is no more than I expected when Odin awoke.” He kissed me gently, then led me over to the bed to sit, holding me close. “Did he tell you anything?”

“Not much, other than I'd be keeping you company down here. Oh, and he's summoned Thor back from earth.” I laid my head upon his shoulder. “What will happen to us?”

Loki held me tight, stroking my hair. “I'm not entirely certain. At least, not where you are concerned. As for myself, I suspect I shall spend the rest of my days here in the dungeon.”

Reaching up and kissing him gently, I responded, “Then here is where I shall spend the rest of mine as well.”

“Brianna, I cannot ask that of you. If Odin gives you the choice to go back to Midgard, please take it. Do not stay here if you have the chance to leave.” He stroked my face, his own full of pain.

“Loki, my place is here, with you, by your side now. Besides.....” I started to tell him more when I was rudely interrupted.

“LOKI!” came a roar, followed by us looking up and seeing Thor standing there, exasperation on his face. “What have you done, brother?”

Thor motioned for the guards to let him enter the cell with us. We didn't move from where we still sat on the bed as he came to stand in front of us.

Crossing his arms, he glared down at his brother. “Loki, explain yourself!”

I could only sit there mutely as Loki explained everything (well, almost everything) that had happened since Thor had gone back to Midgard. He explained how he had taken the throne when Odin fell into sleep once more and how he had come to kidnap me. He also explained that I could now control the beast inside me.

Sometime during Loki's explanation, Thor had pulled a chair over and sat down, pondering all that Loki had said. I didn't say anything, not seeing any need and certainly not wanting to give Thor any more questions. He sat quietly for several minutes after Loki had finished speaking, digesting his words. Finally he stood and stretched.

“I must go to Father and tell him what you have just told me. Brianna, I will get word to Bruce and let him know you are okay. I do not know what will happen to you two, however. That is not for me to decide, but for Father to figure out. I shall let you know when I know.”

Loki walked with his brother back to the front of the cell, where the guards stood waiting. “Thank you, Thor. If you can do nothing else, please see if you can persuade Father to let Brianna go. She is innocent in all of this.”

Thor looked Loki, “I do not know, but I'll do what I can.”

With that, he was gone and Loki and I were left to ourselves once again.

He was back the next morning, pulling Loki roughly to his feet. “Father would like a word with you. Brianna, you are to wait here. You shall be called up soon enough.” With that, the pair of them were gone and I was left alone in the cell to contemplate our fates.

It was later that day, much later, after Director Fury had come to Asgard and spoken with Odin, that I was called into the throne room. Nick hadn't come alone – Tony and Bruce had insisted on coming; Clint & Natasha decided “what the hell!” and joined their teammates in the journey through the Bifrost.

I was nervous as I walked down the aisle to stand before Odin's throne, where so recently Loki had sat.

Odin stood so majestically, holding his staff in one hand, his other resting on his hip.

To the left of the throne stood Loki, by himself, clad in his usual attire of black leather and gold, the horned helmet gleaming in the afternoon sun. He had his hands clasped easily at his waist and, if he was nervous, didn't show it. That he wasn't in chains I took to be a hopeful sign.

To the right of the throne stood the Avengers – my friends and family – and Director Fury. None of them looked particularly happy, especially Fury.

I stopped when I reached the bottom of the stairs to Odin's throne.

“Brianna Banner, you have a decision to make.” Odin's voice rang through the hall. “Director Fury and I have spoken at length. You must choose: Midgard or Asgard. If you choose to return to Midgard, you will be placed in the custody of SHIELD, until Director Fury decides you may leave. Also, you may never return to Asgard.”

He paused for a brief moment, looking at me, before continuing. “If you choose to stay in Asgard, you may never return to Midgard and you will not see your friends or your brother again as long as you live. These are your only choices.”

As I stood there processing what Odin had just said, I was vaguely aware of Bruce (Bruce!) having to restrain Tony who was apoplectic at the choices I was given. (“Handing her over to SHIELD? She's done _nothing wrong_! They can't fucking have her!”)

Odin continued, “You should also know that I may not allow you to change into her if you stay here. Assuming you can still change.”

Some minutes passed before I finally looked up. Raising my eyes to Odin, I said “Before I give you my decision, might I ask a question?” I managed not to choke up, despite the tears that were threatening to pour down my face.

“You may. Speak.” There was a look of honest curiosity on his face, wondering why, I suppose, a mortal woman would wish ask him a question.

Looking back down at the floor and holding my hands behind my back to help hide my nervousness, I took a deep breath before asking.

“Tell me, Allfather, do you truly claim Loki as your son?” I asked, not looking up at him. I was on thin ice and I knew it all too well.

“Yes, I have raised him as such.” Odin stared at me from where he stood.

“I see.” I said, still looking at the floor and marshaling my thoughts as well as my courage. Still looking down, “Then I think you should know...” I finally raised my eyes to look up at Odin “I carry your grandchild.”

At that, Thor thundered out, “ _LOKI !!!_....”

Cocking my head at Thor, I stopped him in his tracks. “No, Thor. No.” I said, shaking my head.

Looking at him, holding his eyes with mine, I continued. “Loki took nothing from me, that was not freely offered” (here I paused to look from Thor to Loki) “or given.”

“Do you really mean that?!” Thor thundered at me.

“Yes, I do.” I said calmly, turning to look back at Thor and the rest of my friends.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. “As to my decision...well, if my choices are to return to Earth, to Midgard, and not be with Loki or stay here and never return to Midgard, well....a prison is a prison, even if it doesn't have bars. That said, I should prefer to stay here with he who holds my heart.” As I said the last, I looked up at Loki and smiled to see him looking back at me, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Are you certain?” Odin asked. When I nodded 'yes' he said, “Very well. Then here you shall remain.” He smacked the end of his staff to the floor. “I shall have quarters prepared for you here in the palace.”

“No.”

“What?” Odin demanded an answer. “What do you mean – 'no'?”

I shook my head. “No. If Loki is to be sent to the dungeons, then that is where I shall be as well. I should rather be with him there, locked up, than here, free.” I walked up the stairs to stand by Loki, Odin glaring at me the whole time. “My choice, Allfather, is to remain here on Asgard,  _with Loki_ . Where he goes, I go. Where he sleeps, I sleep.” I reached and took Loki's hand in my own as the crowd started murmuring about my defiance.

I continued. “You should also know that I can change, but I shall not. I have given Loki my word that I won't, not until our child is born. I shall not risk the life of this baby.”

Odin let out a long sigh. “Very well. You may both return to Loki's quarters. I don't like it, but I won't have my grandchild born in the dungeons.”

“Thank you, Allfather.” I said, relieved and squeezing Loki's hand. He squeezed it back before he, too, looked at Odin and said “Thank you.”

 


End file.
